


Treat- Night Terrors [ART]

by Kaleran



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fanart, Handholding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Valvert Summer of Smut treat, but then I got caught up in all there emotions and it just didnt happen, okay see I was PLANNING on drawing porn, shoulder kisses, why must they feel so many things and drag me down with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran
Summary: "Prompt:  Valjean wakes up from a nightmare, terrified; Javert can't think of any other way to comfort him than with sex. Thankfully, it works."I didn't really get to the sex part, which is kind of the purpose of the whole thing I know, but I got hung up on the hurt/comfort part that would happen before all that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/gifts).




End file.
